The Bet
by FCMgirl
Summary: Penelope overhears the team making another bet about her and enlists Luke to help her plot her revenge. Will they be successful or have their plan end in epic failure and a broken heart? Most of document is T, select chapters are smut, rated M (and labeled as M) This is my first ever fan fiction, so your feedback and advice is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet Chapter 1**

 _I am going to kill them all._

Garcia thought to herself, as she stomped back to her lair in frustration. Just a few moments earlier she'd noticed most of the team gathered and found it weird since they didn't have a case, and nobody told her about it. So she eavesdropped in and eventually realized, the entire team, minus Luke and herself were placing bets on when she and Luke would officially become a couple or start dating. _The nerve!_

She couldn't believe that they were betting on her personal life, worse than that her love life. She knew that they often did place bets, and she'd been the brunt of them before, the whole how long can Garcia keep a private conversation private one, and she was still pissed about that one too! It was really not cool.

She needed a plan to get them back and make them pay. But who could she talk to? her entire world pretty much was in on the bet. The only person who wasn't, was Luke _but I can't talk to him about this_ she thought. _On the other hand, if he knew about such a bet I would want him to tell me_ she thought, deciding to talk to Luke and the two of them would come up with a plan to make the team regret this.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Penelope asked Luke later that afternoon as he was sitting at his desk finishing a report. "Sure" he replied.

"Come back to my office with me" He stood up and he followed her back to her lair. She locked the door behind him.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked, confused as to what could possibly warrant locking the door, which he'd never known her to do, but not exactly complaining about being locked in her office with her.

"Our team sucks, that's what's going on" she said, taking him by surprise. Usually that venom was saved for him alone. "What's going on?"

"So I overheard our entire team, minus you and me, making bets on when we were going to get together" she said indignantly.

"We as in you and me?" he asked, "and what do you mean by together?"

"Yes, you and me, and they were placing bets on the date that we would become a couple or start dating!"

Luke chuckled, amused that this had her that upset. He was not surprised by this, they liked to bet, particularly Rossi, Prentiss and JJ. He was more surprised that they were just doing this now, if he was honest.

"So? why does that make you upset?"

"They are betting money on our personal lives!" she exclaimed, "not to mention the idea of the two of us together is so beyond ridiculous"

"Why is it ridiculous?" he smirked at her, enjoying every minute of this.

"Oh, come on. As if someone like you would ever actually date someone like me"

"Garcia, I don't understand what you mean. To me that isn't such a crazy idea. Not saying it's going to happen, but it's not beyond plausible like you seem to think it is. Nor do I really care if they are making bets on my personal life." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I do!"

"Ok, so what do you want to do about it?"

"I want to make them regret making this bet. I want to make them all lose money."

"Hmm, how do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know, that's why I am talking to you!"

"Well, I don't know how you can make them regret it. Other than to actually start dating me"

"You mean like pretend dating?"

"No, I meant like actual dating"

She looked at him confused. "How would that make them regret the bet! Rossi said that anything before today didn't count, I think JJ claimed today, and Matt tomorrow…" she was thinking out loud trying to remember who had picked what dates.

"Hmm, I have an idea"

"Yes?" she looked at him impatiently

"We could act all couple-y in front of them, kissing, holding hands, going to and from work together, etc. but deny that we were dating, or a couple or involved in any way. That would drive them nuts because they wouldn't be able to figure out who won" he offered

"That's a good idea actually newbie"

"I have them occasionally" he winked at her

"Except for the whole fact that that I'd have to do all that stuff with you" she said, more to herself than to him

"Hey, I'm hurt" he pouted as he looked at her "is the idea of kissing me really that awful?" he moved towards her till he was standing right in front of her, his face only a couple inches away from hers.

"Um, well, no" she sputtered, "but what if you fall in love with me?" she asked jokingly

"I'm willing to risk it"

"OK, let's do it"

"Seriously?" Luke couldn't believe she'd agreed to this ridiculous plan so easily. He only suggested it because he really liked Penelope and it seemed like it might help him break through her ice-queen shell.

"Yes, but we need to come up with a plan." she said, completely serious.

"OK, why don't we start by leaving together today, and tomorrow we'll hold hands somewhere that at least some of the team can see. And then the next day we should let someone catch you sitting on my lap he said, smirking."

 _This was going to be fun_

"Ok, and then?"

"We maybe we start coming and going to work together, or we should organize a night out, somewhere where we can go dancing" he said, noticing how she blushed at the thought of that.

"And then we should have one of those times we get drug back into the office, I'll be wearing one of your shirts" she suggested, he couldn't help but laugh, "good idea"

"but the important thing is that if anybody asks, we both flatly deny there is anything going on. We're just flirty like you and Morgan used to be."

He wasn't sure if that was a bad idea to compare with Morgan, but it seemed like it could help their case.

"Yes, good idea"

"I think that we should go get dinner and come up with a specific plan, do you have time tonight?"

"Actually I'm busy tonight, volunteer stuff, but I could do that tomorrow"

"Ok, that works. We'll still leave together today, so what time do you want to leave?"

"Why don't we leave a little on the early side, so they can notice, you think you can be ready by 4:45pm? You walk into the bullpen with your stuff, and I'll get up and head out then, without saying anything, but it'll be obvious we're leaving together."

"Good, and tomorrow is holding hands?"

"Yes, I'll try to keep an eye out for a good opportunity but I'm sure we can find one" he said, grabbing her hand now, wondering if she could feel the electricity between them like he could.

"Um, ok I better get back to work, see you later Chica"

 _Oh boy am I in trouble._

Garcia was not sure why she agreed to this plan. I mean she wanted to get her team mates back, but if she was honest with herself she liked the idea getting to touch him, to kiss him, without it having to address her feelings or get rejected because it of course was fake. Plus there was a part of her that was hopeful, that if he's suggesting this plan that he doesn't find dating her to be a completely crazy idea.

At 4:44pm Penelope walked into the bullpen with her stuff, her jacket on, clearly heading home. She paused for a second to look around, noting everyone still at their desks working, JJ was on the phone and she couldn't see if Rossi was in his office, but the light was still on. Then she saw Luke get up, put some files in his backpack, grab his jacket and head over to her. As he reached her, she let him go a step ahead and hold the door open for her, smiling as he did so automatically, and they then waited for the elevators. Which was where she often saw him, at the end of a day, but walking into the bullpen was highly unusual unless she was meeting up with the team for happy hour or something like that.

After they got out of the elevator, Luke started walking next to her, "aren't you going to your car?" she didn't see his car anywhere near hers. "I thought it was only appropriate to walk to you to your car first", he said with a conspiratorial smile. She couldn't help smiling back at him.

 _This is fun_ Penelope was looking forward to tomorrow.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow lover boy"

"Hey, I like that label better than newbie" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I can't very well call you newbie if we were dating, can I?"

"I never understood how you could call me new guy when there are two newer team members, so I clearly don't understand your logic" he teased her, saying good bye and heading to his car.

"Look at that!" JJ said, pointing to Luke walking with Penelope to her car, and then going to his. JJ had noticed Penelope come into the bullpen and Luke leave with her, so soon after she went into Prentiss's office which had a window to see if they could see them leaving, as her window looked out over quite a bit of the parking lot.

"I see that" Prentiss said, amused by how invested JJ was in this bet. "But he didn't kiss her, and they aren't leaving in the same car, so I don't know if that really means anything. Luke is a gentleman after all"

"Well, you have a point, but I wasn't saying that confirmed today is the day, just that it seems possible they might already be dating"

"Maybe, I think not quite yet, probably on Friday she said, remembering that was the day she'd picked"

"Yeah, you always win these things, so you are probably right"


	2. Chapter 2

\- Chapter 2-

Penelope couldn't sleep last night. She was almost embarrassed by how excited she was to go to work today, to see Luke. It was like Christmas morning when she was a kid. _That is really pretty ridiculous_ she thought to herself as she drove to the office, yawning from the lack of sleep.

Luke was also looking forward to today, though he slept OK. Perhaps because a lot of his dreams lately had already been starring Penelope, so it wasn't all that different. He reminded himself not to go too overboard with the hand-holding today. But he found himself quite disappointed when he heard from Prentiss that they had a case, and saw Penelope running about getting files. Might have to do this sooner rather than later, if we are heading out of town.

They were in fact heading out of town, as Penelope explained the details of the case, Luke was barely paying attention. He kept getting distracted by the skin on her neck which was just begging to be kissed. _Jesus, Alvez, get it together_ he scolded himself, shaking his head. Prentiss told them wheels up in 30, they were headed to Dallas, Texas.

Luke offered to help Penelope carry the files back to her office, he got a confused look from her, before she realized why he was asking that and she agreed, handing him some of the files. Now she could have totally carried them just fine, but as soon as they had gone thru the doors, exiting the bullpen, he used his free hand to grab Penelope's and held it until they got to her office and she had to enter her code to unlock the door.

She turned to him, and he handed her the rest of the files. "Stay safe you" she said, "I will, trust me" and then he leaned in close to her and whispered, "I'm not going to let anything happen that might make me miss out on having you sit on my lap in the conference room", smiling as he heard her breath hitch and she started blushing. "Ok, bye Luke" she said, and he smiled at her as he walked back into the bullpen to grab his stuff.

JJ, Reid and Matt were on him immediately as soon as he entered the bullpen. "What was that?" JJ asked

"Yeah, why did you carry Garcia's files back to her office for her?" Reid asked, "she could have totally managed that herself" he observed.

"Want to tell us something" Matt asked

"Nope, there's nothing to tell. I just thought Garcia seemed a little worried, so I wanted to reassure her we'll all be fine" he said matter of fact-ly. He could tell they were skeptical, but they couldn't really argue with that. JJ wasn't given up however "Did you two leave together yesterday?"

"Why are you monitoring my movements so carefully JJ? Am I in trouble?"

"That's not an answer"

"Neither is yours"

"Ok, fine, I'm not watching your movements any more than normal or more than any other team member, and you aren't in trouble that I'm aware of" she replied "so, your turn"

"Yes, we left work together"

"Why?"

"No particular reason, I had just seen her and told her I was leaving soon, she said she was as well, so when she came into the bullpen I figured she wanted to talk out together, you know Penelope, she likes company"

JJ looked at him like she wasn't buying this, but she couldn't challenge it and she gave up, they all headed towards the jet. Luke couldn't hold back a small smirk, _This is fun._

Unfortunately they were in Dallas for 3 days, so they couldn't really progress their plan, but Luke found himself calling her at the end of the day when he got back in his hotel room anyway, under the excuse of discussing their plan, but really, he just liked talking to her about non-work stuff. She also started texting him more, non-work-related stuff, he smiled as he got one of her texts about how he better buy her a gift while he was out in Dallas, when Prentiss saw him smiling "you're in a good mood" she observed.

"Yeah, I guess I am" he answered. "Despite the fact that this case has been frustrating. But I'm more than ready to get back home"

One thing the team was learning was that Luke was a hard one to read. While Penelope was an open book, and couldn't keep a secret to save her life, he gave away nothing, and they knew he had a fair amount of undercover work, so it was hard to tell if there really was nothing going on or he was just very good at acting nonchalant about it.

They were finally headed home, Luke stopped by the little gift shop that was in the bottom of their hotel, and found a cute little figurine there, that made him think of her, so he bought it. Rossi noticed Luke buying a figurine, which didn't seem like him. "I didn't take you for the figurine-collecting type" he said as Alvez rejoined the group, as they gathered to head to the jet.

"Yeah, I thought it'd make a good memento for a friend of mine"

"Yeah, anyone I know?"

"Nope"

The next day, they were all back in the office. Today was the day that they planned to let someone observe Luke leaning close to and whispering something to Garcia, and she added that she should probably put her arm on him after he told her a joke. He loved that she was so into this. He had a good opportunity after lunch, as they had some down time, he was done with his report and they didn't have a new case yet. He'd normally head off to the gym or the range to get in some practice or a work out, but instead he headed over to Garcia's office. He suggested they go get coffee, and she agreed. As they were waiting for the elevator, she leaned against the wall, he put on hand on the wall, leaning in towards her, whispering in her ear.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me an actual joke?" she said softly

"Why did the cookie go to the hospital?" he whispered, pulling back slightly to look at her, then leaning back in and whispering "because he felt crummy"

Penelope genuinely cracked up at that joke, as dumb as it was, and it didn't really take acting to reach out and touch his arm as she did so.

With perfect timing the elevator doors opened, and they got on to go get coffee, Luke upping the ante by grabbing her hand. "Do you think anyone saw us?" Penelope asked as they rode the elevator down to the main level.

"I am not sure, I thought for sure someone else from the team would be coming to the elevators, but that didn't happen"

"That's a bummer"

"Well, we might just have to repeat that later he said, raising his eye brows at her, causing her to laugh again.

Later they came back up to the main floor, with their coffee, chatting, Luke didn't even realize he had his arm around her as they walked off the elevator, till he saw Reid standing there frowning at them.

Penelope broke away from Luke and said bye as she headed to her office.

"Are you still maintaining there is nothing going on with you and Garcia?" he asked as he and Luke walked back to their desks.

"Yes, there is nothing going on"

"Nothing going on what are you guys talking about" Tara asked as she walked up to Reid and Luke

"Luke here is trying to deny that there is something going on between him and Garcia"

"There isn't"

"I'm calling BS on that one" Matt said, joining in on the conversation. "I saw you leaning over by the elevator earlier"

"He had his arm around Penelope as they got off the elevator" Reid said in response

"Don't forget about the hand-holding before we left from Dallas" JJ chimed in.

"What I continue to not get is why you all care so much"

"Just curious is all, you two would make a cute couple" Tara said.

"The inquisition is way more than curiosity, and we are not a couple, period"

Nobody else had anything to say in response and they all went back to their work.

The next day it was Prentiss and JJ giving him a hard time.

"From what I've heard nobody gave Morgan a hard time about flirting with Penelope. So why is it so hard for you to believe that we might just be having fun?"

Prentiss was skeptical but didn't really have an explanation, "except that she used to be like so cold to you, so something changed"

"I think I finally bought her enough figurines for her desk, so she's accepted me" he explained, "who knew, that's all it took. I would have bought a truckload of them early on" he said, smirking.

"Do you really think they are just flirting like Morgan and Penelope used to? JJ asked Prentiss as they walked away from Luke.

"Well, those two used to act a lot like they were dating, to someone observing that didn't know them. So he has a point. Except with them it happened so gradually that it wasn't weird. This is a big change" Prentiss observed

"I think we need to have a girls brunch this weekend"

"Good plan"

 **Luke, come to my office when you have a minute** Penelope texted him, he wasn't doing anything particularly pressing, so he got up and headed over there. "whatcha need?" he asked entering her office.

"JJ just invited me to a girls-only brunch with her Prentiss, and Tara. I know they are going to ask me about you" she explained, "what do I do?"

Luke laughed, "we're talking about brunch, not being interrogated by the KGB, Penelope" he continued, "In all seriousness, you just have to deny that anything the bring up means we are together. Just explain that you decided it was more fun to flirt with me like you used to with Morgan, than be the ice queen"

"Ok, but what if they ask me about stuff, like do I admit that we held hands or that you bought me the cat figurine?"

"No, no need to deny anything that we actually did, that was all on purpose, so at least someone would see." he explained. "You'll be fine, just no matter what they say, respond that we are not dating, and we are not together" and you'll be fine.

"OK"

"You want to go get dinner after work?"

"Are you asking me out?" she said confused, "Today was the leaning thing already"

"No, I just wanted company for dinner and thought it wouldn't hurt our plan, you know solidify the details for the next steps?"

"Oh, ok" she paused for a second "I'm game, Thai?"

"Sure, why don't you just come by the bull pen again when you're ready to leave"

"Ok"

Later the entire team, except for Reid who had left early to teach his class that day, watched Penelope walk into the bull pen, Luke get up, grab his stuff and walk towards her like it was a habit. They also noticed him taking her bag from her and carrying it for her as they walked towards the elevator.

"Did you see that?" JJ asked Matt.

"Yeah"

"There is no way they aren't dating" JJ responded. "The question is when did they start"

"Hey guys, what if they know about the bet?" Prentiss said, smelling something fishy going on.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked

"Well, I don't know how they might have found out, but say they knew we were making bets on when they would start dating…. and decided to mess with us by doing a bunch of couple-y things but denying actual dating"

"I don't think Penelope is good enough at keeping secrets to do something that elaborate" Tara offered, she continued "now Luke I can totally see doing something like that"

"Even if she liked him?" Prentiss responded, "Penelope might really like him and so it's not really acting on her part"

"I guess we'll find out Saturday, because Penelope just responded she's in for girls' brunch"

"Awesome, we'll sort it out then"

After Thai, Penelope followed Luke home under the pretense of visiting Roxy. They sat on the couch, watching TV and before she knew it Penelope realized she had her legs over his lap and he'd been playing with her hair, _Is this supposed to be pretend or does he think it's real_ she wondered. She decided she'd rather continue than find out, so she snuggled closer to him. Eventually it was getting late and she was tired. "I better get going home"

"Or you could stay" he offered

"Woah, newbie, we aren't there yet, remember the plan?"

"Yeah, I do" he responded, then he got up and walked into his room "I forgot to give this to you, so you can wear it into the office should a good opportunity arise" he gave her one of his army t-shirts he so often wore when not at work.

She took it from him, grinning "Good idea." then as she was leaving she said "You're picking me up at 7:30 tomorrow right? I think tomorrow is the day we were going to start carpooling"

"Yep, see you tomorrow Chica" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 _I am in so much trouble_ she thought to herself, yet again, as she realized that she never wanted this plan of theirs to end.

The next morning, Luke picked Penelope up on time, and they went into the office, arriving together, which was noticed by Rossi, and Tara noted when she saw Penelope that she had just gotten in and she hadn't seen Penelope's car in the lot.

"Oh, Luke gave me a ride this morning" she said, trying her best to stay calm and nonchalant about it.

"Oh really?" Tara asked

"Yeah, I want to reduce my carbon footprint, and he lives pretty close to me, so it made sense" she explained, thankful a reason to end this conversation as her phone rang.

That evening, some of the team was talking about going to O'Keefs, Penelope and Luke had both said they were in.

"Penelope, you can ride with me" JJ offered, "I'll give you a ride back here to get your car, or I can give you a ride home if you've had too much to drive"

"Thanks for the offer JJ, but I didn't drive today, actually. I rode in with Luke, so I think I'll just ride with him to the bar and home, if that's OK with you"

"Of course it is, I was just offering" JJ said. "since when did you two start carpooling together?"

"I don't know, recently, but I'm trying to reduce my carbon footprint"

JJ smirked. She knew that was BS. There was no way that Luke's truck had a smaller footprint than Penelope's tiny Honda fit, and if they really wanted to reduce carbon footprints she would be driving that instead.

That night at O'Keefs everyone noticed how Penelope and Luke were much more comfortable with each other, more affectionate, and less fighting. But Prentiss had to acknowledge that they didn't do anything that she wouldn't have with Morgan, so that wasn't really evidence.

"Ready?" Luke said to Penelope, who was grabbing her purse, "Yes, coming" she said "Bye guys, JJ, Prentiss, Tara I will see you ladies tomorrow for brunch"

Then as soon as they left the bar, Prentiss saw through the window Luke take Penelope's hand as they walked towards his truck. She grabbed JJ and they followed them outside, peaking around the entry way to watch them walking down the street, still holding hands.

"Oh, they are so dating" JJ said.

"Yeah, that's hard to deny" Prentiss said, watching Luke unlock his car and open the passenger door for Penelope, helping her step into the vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

-—-Chapter 3-

The next day at brunch, Penelope couldn't stop smiling

"Penelope, what's up?" Prentiss asked. "we couldn't help but notice the way you and Luke have been acting lately, is there something going on?"

"No, why would you think that"

"Um, well there's the hand holding, and the smiling between you to, the leaving together, the 'carpooling' (finger quotes), and look at you, you're beaming. You totally got some last night didn't you!" JJ exclaimed

"No! I swear, I did not" she said honestly.

What she didn't say was that Luke had in fact kissed her as he said good night at her door. She was surprised by the kiss, since it wasn't part of the plan, but she didn't regret it, that was one awesome kiss. Luke explained afterward that he thought it was a good idea to practice, you know for the part of the plan where the team would see them kiss good bye, as they left for their next case.

"Penelope, something is up, are you in love with him?" Prentiss asked

"God no! How can you think that? We're not even dating"

"That isn't necessarily required" Prentiss countered

"I enjoy hanging out with him" Penelope admitted, "and it's a lot more fun flirting than being mean to him, but it's never going to go past that" she said trying to convince herself as much as them.

"I don't know how you can think that. Luke is totally into you, whether he's admitted that to himself, I don't know but it's clear to me that he's into you"

"Couldn't you have said that about Morgan too?" she countered, remembering Luke's advice. "I mean he and I flirted way more, but it was always just fun flirting"

"I don't know if I bought that as being totally platonic either, but I guess it's true that nothing ever really happened" JJ acknowledged, "but still, with Luke it seems…. different"

"It's not. I mean I resisted him at first, because I didn't want to feel like I was replacing Derek, but that's really silly, I mean Derek and I will always be friends, and Luke isn't the same but it's a similar type of friendship" she said, trying to convince herself again.

The rest of the brunch was spent discussing other topics, for which Penelope was thankful. After she got home, she immediately called Luke to report how the brunch went.

"I'm glad you had fun, and see it wasn't that bad."

"I know, you were right"

"So what are you doing now?"

"Nothing, going to chill on the couch"

"Want to come chill on my couch? Roxy misses you"

"Are you sure she's the only one?"

"Well, we both might, but mainly Roxy"

She smiled, shaking her head. "How about in an hour? I should probably do some laundry and clean up a little bit" she explained, "but only if I get to pick where we order dinner from, that italian place you picked last time has terrible veggie options"

"Deal, see you in an hour"

They were sitting on Luke's couch, watching a movie after having taken Roxy for a walk, and ordered Indian food. Penelope was cuddled up next to Luke, and she had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. He smiled, he could get used to this.

As the movie was ending, Penelope started stirring, rubbing her eyes and she slipped slightly confused. "What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight I think" he explained, "you slept through most of the first movie and all of the second one"

"I did?" Hmm, well I had a good pillow" she said, snuggling back up next to him. "But I should get going and head home" she said, getting up.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"You could stay"

"Luke, what are you suggesting?" she said quietly, looking over at him "I mean, we're not actually dating right?"

"Right" he said, as if reminding himself. "I'm not suggesting anything but sleeping Penelope" he said softly. "I just like having you around, that's all"

"Well, Luke, I don't want that kind of relationship. That's why I was so resistant to you at first, because I didn't want to fall into a relationship like I had with Morgan again" she started to leave, but Luke reached out and grabbed her arm, keeping her from leaving, he turned her towards him,

"Penelope, listen to me. I would never do that to you. There's a part of me that hates Morgan for treating you like that. You deserve everything. And you're right, it's probably a bad idea for you to stay over, even if I wanted you to"

"I'll see you Monday Luke, good night"

The next morning was a Sunday, but they all got called in for another case. Penelope had slept in Luke's shirt last night, but she couldn't bring herself to wear it to the office, despite the plan.

 _Screw the plan, it's not worth getting your heart broken_

Luke was surprised when he saw Penelope arrive at work, not wearing his shirt. _Did she forget?_ he thought back to the night before, how sad she sounded. He hated to think that he was the cause of that sadness.

"Pen, everything OK?" he stopped into her office to ask after the briefing.

"Yeah, everything's fine" she replied flatly, "why would you think otherwise?"

"You're not wearing my shirt, and you just seemed kind of down last night and this morning"

"I'm fine, Luke, really" she said. "I was running late and forgot about the shirt, I mean I remembered when I was in the car, but it didn't seem important enough to go back and change" she lied, but it seemed plausible.

"Okay. But we're good?" he asked, still concerned

"Yes Luke, our fake, non-relationship, is fine"

 _Crap._

Luke knew that meant things were most certainly not fine, but he really didn't have time for figuring out what was wrong or fixing it. He was supposed to be meeting the others to go to the jet. "Ah, I gotta go... when I get back, we'll talk OK?" he said, and she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4 -

The next few days flew by; the case was a hard one and action packed. It was also the kind of case that Luke excelled at and he was thankful for once to have that to focus on instead of Penelope.

"So, I can't help but notice, you seem different lately, trouble in paradise?" Rossi said, jokingly.

"I don't know what paradise you're talking about, but I wasn't aware I was acting any different lately."

"If I had to guess I'd say you and Penelope had a fight", Rossi smirking as he saw the panic flash through Luke's eyes, only for a second, before he recovered but Rossi had been profiling for a LONG time.

"What would make you think that?"

"Your face just told me I'm right" he replied, "Anything I can do to help?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Penelope and I aren't anything and we didn't have a fight"

"uh huh"

— —

Penelope decided that the only thing worse than being Luke's friend-with-no-benefits, was not being around him at all. She missed texting him, and him calling her at the end of the day. She missed his house, and Roxy.

When the team got back, after 4 days in rural Georgia, Penelope was there to welcome them back like normal, but almost everyone noticed she wasn't her normal cheery self.

"Garcia, we need to talk" Luke said, catching her in the hallway as she headed back to her office.

"Not here"

"Your office?"

"Fine" she said, taking his hand and dragging him back to her office.

"Hey" he said, sheepishly after they got back to her office. Now that he was here he wasn't sure what I was going to say.

"I don't want to fight" Penelope said after a few moments of silence.

"I don't either" he replied. "I'm sorry if I crossed over some boundary the other night, I didn't mean anything by it other than I was enjoying your company and didn't want it to end, but I won't do that again."

She was silent, and he couldn't read her expression, so he continued. "What do you say we forget about that evening and go back to our plan, and we'll reign in the non-plan related activities for now. Are you game? Or would you rather just end this?"

"I want to stick to the plan"

"Then look at me, and tell me you are OK with continuing"

Penelope looked him in the eye, and despite the fact that he could see some sadness still there, her energy was coming back. He thought she was going to say something, but instead she kissed him, roughly. Then she said, "I'm OK with continuing, but let's put on a good show", she smirked at him, "next is me sitting in your lap in the conference room, right?"

"Yeah, as long as you are OK with that"

"Maybe we should come up with a signal, since your probably better at knowing when to do it?"

"Good idea, how about if I cough? or rather either of us could as the signal"

"Good thing neither of us has a cold" she said, standing up and opening the door. "Now I have work to do, so scoot"

The next day, they got another case, and everyone was supposed to gather in the conference room, Penelope getting there first. Luke saw her headed in there, so he followed her in. He sat down, and he didn't even need to cough, as soon as she set her files down, she sat down in his lap. He put his hands around her waist, she put her arms around his neck, she was whispering into his ear "I can feel that"

Luke actually blushed, she didn't know that was possible, but she figured he was probably embarrassed to be getting an erection, at the office, just because she sat on his lap. He moved one hand lower, slipping under her dress, up her leg and Garcia went still, whispering "Luke, don't you dare"

At that moment, Reid and JJ walked into the conference room, and immediately Garcia stood up, moving away from Luke, trying to fix her dress. "Oh my god" Garcia muttered,

"Uh, hey guys" Luke said sheepishly

"What? Uh?" JJ was actually speechless

"I think it's pretty safe to say that they are dating now right?" Reid said, as Prentiss, Rossi, and Matt walked into the conference room, "what did we miss?"

"Penelope on Luke's lap, making out" JJ said

"We were not making out!" Garcia stammered, "I uh, better get started, everybody sit down, I direct your attention to your tablets…" she started her normal presentation of the new case, but nobody was paying attention to her. They were all staring at Luke, and then at her, and then back again. Finally, Emily cut off Penelope.

"Hold on, we need to straighten something out first before anyone is going to focus on this case. What is going on between you two?" She looked pointedly at Luke and Penelope.

"Nothing" they both said, almost in unison.

"I don't believe you" JJ said.

"I'm sorry that you don't have enough faith in me, that you would think I'm lying to you" Penelope said firmly, "we're not dating, we're not a couple, I don't know what you think you saw, but I was just whispering a secret to Luke, and no I won't tell you what the secret was about" she was looking around the room authoritatively. "Now can we be professionals and get back to work?"

Everyone was too shocked by this version of Penelope to say anything, instead doing as she said and focusing on the case. This case was local, thankfully, so everyone soon headed towards the SUVs to drive out to Annandale, and as they were exiting the building, JJ said to Luke "What the hell?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me the same crap Penelope did. I didn't buy it earlier, I was just so shocked by her authoritativeness that I decided to let it go, but you get no such pass."

"So?"

"She was sitting in your lap Luke, you guys had your arms around each other, that was not a friendly type of embrace and you know it"

Luke shrugged his shoulders, somewhat enjoying this. "What can I say, Penelope's affectionate. I wasn't going to tell her she can't sit in my lap, but I am just as clueless as you as to why she did that"

JJ stared at him for the longest time, but didn't challenge him again. After a long day on the case, they all arrived back at the office to disperse and go home for the evening. Penelope however had already gone home, which seemed a bit strange to everyone, but wasn't totally unusual since she knew they were done for the night.

The next day, they all went into the office before driving out to the crime scene. Luke went by Penelope's office, knocking before he came in.

"Um, do you want to proceed with the plan today or wait a day or two? It seems like it might be a little rushed. Everyone's still pretty freaked out from yesterday." he explained

 _I'm still on fire from yesterday_

Garcia thought back to yesterday, the feeling of Luke's hand going up her skirt was on replay in her mind 24/7, she couldn't get it out of her head.

"Yeah, maybe a day in between is good. How about tomorrow, which is Friday, assuming we're in the office at some point?"

"Ok, sounds good. I'm out, have a good day Penelope"

"Be safe Luke"

The day flew by, and they had a late night combined with an early morning, but they managed to catch the guy and close the case Friday afternoon. Everyone was back in the office, finishing up for the weekend that everyone was hoping would actually be work-free, and after Luke finished his report he went over to Garcia's office.

"Hey"

"Hey handsome"

"Handsome? I like that nickname a lot better than newbie" he said, smiling, walking up to her putting his arms around her.

"Well, don't get used to it. As soon as the plan is over, it's back to newbie" she said smirking.

"Well, I heard Rossi organizing a trip to O'Keefs, so I was thinking that tonight might be a good night we could have some fun dancing, assuming we stay late enough that they put some dance music on"

"Ooh, I like that idea" Penelope replied. "So we'll put off the kiss till next week"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, unless you wanted to end it, we could stage the kiss at O'Keefs"

"No, I like the idea of dancing and extending the plan a little further. I'm pretty sure that people still have dates picked out"

"Yeah, I think so too" Luke replied. "So you want to come by the bullpen in 5?"

"Sounds good"

Penelope rode with Luke to O'Keefs because they were still carpooling these days, and when they walked into O'Keefs, they spotted some of the team already there at a nearby table. Seconds later Penelope shrieked, running over to the group. Luke looked over and saw why, Derek Morgan was there.

"Oh my God, you're here!" Penelope gushed, running over to hug Derek.

Luke didn't like the jealous feeling that was coming over him. Or the way his body reacted to the sight of Derek's hand around Penelope's waist. He knew that it was probably a good thing Morgan was here, if he was acting affectionate with Penelope it would strengthen their position of maintaining that they weren't dating.

Luke had heard stories about how flirty Penelope and Morgan had been, but he hadn't really seen it in person. When Morgan had come back during the Ferrell case he'd been out in the field, and when Morgan stopped by the night Steven died all he saw of him was a few minutes in the office so there hadn't been much. But sitting here in the bar, looking across the table from him at the two of them flirting, he didn't like how much if affected him to see them all flirty. He tried not to give away how much that was bothering him, but Derek seemed to pick up on it. When Penelope went of to the rest room with JJ and Tara, Derek came over him.

"So either I've done something to offend you Alvez, or you are into our friend Penelope, which is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh come on, you may be holding back the outright scowl that you want to throw my way but one read of your body language and I knew it had to be one of those two things"

Luke didn't reply, he was trying to figure out whether it was good or a bad thing as far as the bet went if Derek thought he was into Penelope. But he didn't really want to admit to himself how much it bothered him.

"Since we've barely spent more than a couple of minutes around each other and I can't think of any other way I could have done something, I'm pretty sure it is the latter. You like Penelope"

"Actually I was wondering more why nobody bats an eye when you flirt with Penelope, but if I do they are all convinced we're dating"

Derek laughed, "Well it was a long time ago, but they thought the same thing with her and I also, I know that more than 1 bet was made about that. It's just been long enough that people forget about it and think of it as normal, and Spencer might be the only one left who was around back then"

"Well then you of all people should recognize that profilers aren't perfectly accurate when detecting that type of thing"

"Fair enough"

When Penelope got back from the bathroom, Luke gestured to her that he'd gotten her another margarita. She came over, sitting on his lap, "is this for me?"

"Of course"

"Thanks newbie"

"Hey!"

Derek chuckled at the two, they could deny it all they wanted, but there was clearly chemistry there. Chemistry that wasn't there between himself and Penelope, they'd done plenty of flirting, but there are some things that can't be faked, or covered up.

With Derek there everyone was having a good time and stayed later than they might normally. As it got later the bar started playing music louder, and there were people who were starting to dance in the back. Before Luke could get around to asking Penelope to dance, Derek pulled her onto the dance floor. A few songs later they came back to the group, Luke looked at Penelope and saw a bit of guilt flash thru her eyes, "I need a break" she said quietly, he nodded and drank the rest of his beer. As she finished her own drink he looked at her and she smiled at him, "You want to dance don't you?" he said teasingly.

"Oh, I don't think you could handle this"

"Watch me" He said smirking as he stood up, putting out his hand to help her up. She took his hand, standing up, trying not to show how excited she was.

JJ moved into Garcia's seat which was next to Morgan, she nodded her head in the direction of the dance floor, "Those two are pretty cute don't you think?"

Derek smiled as he looked at Penelope and Luke dancing, "There is definitely chemistry between those two"

"I think they are dating"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think they're just denying it because they want to keep it secret"

Derek was quiet for a moment, "I actually think they aren't, or at least not yet. And you know Penelope can't keep secrets. But I wouldn't be surprised if they were soon"

Penelope was having so much fun, it turned out Luke was a really good dancer and while she'd enjoyed dancing with Morgan, there was something about being able to touch Luke that felt so forbidden, and she could feel her cheeks turning red as she felt his erection against her leg. Soon after he said he needed a break and headed for the men's room, she giggled but figured perhaps a trip to the ladies room wasn't a bad idea so she could cool down a bit and collect herself before going back to the others.

The team was called in for a new case the next morning. As they were waiting in the conference room for everyone to arrive, Prentiss noticed Penelope off by herself, "Penny for your thoughts"

"What? oh, ah, well I wasn't really thinking about anything" Penelope mumbled.

"Really? I don't buy that, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

She didn't say anything in response. "So you and Luke seemed pretty close last night, I even thought I saw Derek looking a little jealous" She noticed Penelope blushed slightly. "Anything happen after the bar? I mean Luke drove you home didn't he?"

"Yeah, he gave me a ride home but nothing happened, he dropped me off, I went to bed, then you called this morning before I had even gotten out of the shower to tell me we had another case"

Prentiss sensed there was something Penelope was holding back, but she didn't think it would really help to press further so she left it alone, since by now everyone had arrived and it was time to start the briefing. The team was in Omaha, Nebraska for 5 days. When they got back, just after lunch on Wednesday. Luke hurried to finish his report before going over to Penelope's office.

"Hey"

"Hey Luke" Penelope couldn't hold back the smile, it made her happy to see him.

He came close to her as she stood up from her desk, "You ready for the last part of the plan?" She nodded. There was a part of her that was sad to see the plan ending, but another part of her excited for a kiss.

"So where do you think we should stage the kiss?" he said, his face so close to hers she could feel her breath.

"Why not in here? Prentiss should be coming back to get this report from me any minute. If I close the door we'll have a couple second heads up"

"Sounds like a plan" he walked over, shutting her door, and coming back to the same spot. "But I think we should practice, just to be safe" he said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Good idea" she said, kissing him back more forcefully. He pulled her body close to his, so that they were as close as they could possibly be, and she moaned at the feeling of contact, he used that opportunity as an invitation to explore her mouth with his tongue and their tongues battled for dominance, before Penelope gave in, enjoying letting him set the pace.

Penelope thought she could do this forever, and she giggled when she felt Luke's erection forming. But then he moved his knee in between her legs, and she realized just how wet she was, which surprised her, but she couldn't stop kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Chapter 5 -

"Penelope, do you have that repor-" Prentiss said as she entered, but as soon as she saw what was before her she stopped speaking, frozen in place. After a couple seconds they seemed to notice her presence and broke apart. Penelope moving so she was standing mostly in front of Luke, then grabbing the report off her desk and handing it to Prentiss, who as still frozen in place.

"Oh come on guys, you can't possibly tell me that you aren't together!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Luke said, with a completely straight face.

 _Thank god for that undercover experience_

Penelope chimed in "Yeah, I don't know what you think you saw, but there's nothing going on."

Prentiss must have been speaking pretty loudly as JJ, Matt, Tara and Reid soon appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"Penelope and Luke here were full on making out when I walked in here to get a report from Penelope."

"Not true"

"Are you serious? I saw you guys"

"There is no way you guys can still maintain you are not together" JJ demanded.

"When did you two get together?" Reid asked

"Why would you care?"

"I feel like you owe us that much for pretending nothing is going on" Prentiss said sternly.

"Is that a request from my boss, or because you want to know who won the bet? Luke asked, completely straight-faced.

"What?" Prentiss said, shock at first. "Wait, you two knew about the bet?"

Penelope giggled. "Yeah, the whole time" she looked at Luke. "I heard you guys making bets about Luke and I dating, and I was pretty pissed off at all of you, so Luke and I came up with a plan to drive you guys crazy, by making it look like we were together but denying it."

"So the whole hand-holding, the leaning, the sitting in his lap, the make-out all made up?

"Yep"

"What?"

"I don't believe you. Nobody would be that committed just to get us back" JJ said defiantly.

"I won't lie, it's been fun. I've always kind of wanted to make out with someone in my lair. And newbie here is actually a pretty decent kisser"

"Seriously?" Prentiss said, even though it had occurred to her that they might know something was up, as it went further she had dismissed that, nobody would be that committed.

"I swear, we are 100% not together, not dating, just having fun messing with you guys"

"That is not cool Penelope" JJ said.

"Well it's also not cool to make bets on the personal lives of your co-workers either, but that didn't stop you guys, more than once" she said pointedly.

"Speaking of bets, I think you all need to pay up to Penelope, cause none of you had the correct pick" Luke said, again thankful for the poker face.

"You can go now newbie" Penelope said, loving every minute of this.

"See you guys later" Luke said, happy to be leaving but he was definitely heading to the men's room until his erection had dissipated completely, wondering how inappropriate it would be to jerk off to thoughts of Penelope in the bathroom at work.

"You guys can leave too, I have work to get done" Penelope said, matter of fact-ly.

"I can't believe that was all an act, but I have to give you credit. You totally had us fooled" JJ said. "Are you sure your OK?"

"Yes, JJ, I'm fine." she looked at JJ's face which told her that JJ wasn't buying it.

"Come on, if you had the chance to make out with Alvez, no issue with cheating on Will, or potential for him mis-reading it or thinking you were into him, wouldn't you do that?"

"Well, I, uh…." JJ said, admitting to herself that it wouldn't be all bad.

"But Penelope, can you really pretend like that and not start feeling something?"

"I'm an actress, remember? I just pretended it was like a play, no problem. All fun. I'm good, JJ"

JJ seemed to finally accept that, so she left and went back to her desk. Everyone else from the team was hanging out there, talking about what just happened.

"So what exactly did you see, Prentiss - I mean full on making out?" Tara asked.

"Oh, absolutely. I'm know I saw tongues, and Luke's leg was between Penelope's. I'm pretty sure he had an erection, but Penelope went and stood in front of him, so I couldn't really tell, but I'm not sure I really want to know for sure on that one." Prentiss explained.

"Do we really buy the they were just acting?" Rossi asked.

"I think that they have convinced themselves that is what it was. But I wouldn't be surprised if in the next couple days they actually got together once they admit their feelings to themselves" JJ observed.

"The funniest thing about all that is the elaborate plan they went with to "get us back", like any of us care that much that the bet was spoiled"

"Well, we have all spent a lot of time trying to figure it out" Reid commented, he was still quite confused as to what was going on between Penelope and Luke.

—-

 **Newbie, you want to come over tonight?**

It was 10pm when Penelope had finally given in to the urge she'd had all night to text Luke. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted but she knew she needed to see him again.

 **Depends, is this part of the plan, or part of real life?**

 **I don't know. I just know I want to see you.**

 **I'm on my way.**

Penelope smiled, and then had a mini-panic attack when she realized that Luke was going to be at her house in a few minutes. The place was a mess, she needed to pick up and she needed to freshen up, try to wrangle her hair, as she flew around the apartment, tidying things up, putting away embarrassing things like the pile of clothes on her bedroom floor (she she would swear was not normally there), or the empty chocolate wrappers by the couch from a few nights ago when she was binging on chocolate to make herself feel better… Just as she was finished making herself somewhat presentable she heard a knock at the door, she went over and opened the door. "Hey"

"Hey Penelope"

They both stood there for a few minutes, before Luke finally said, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sorry, yes" she said, mumbling as she opened the door further, so he could come in, shutting it behind him. That's when she noticed that he brought Roxy with him.

"I hope it's OK that I brought Roxy. I am not trying to be presumptuous, assuming I'm staying overnight, I just thought you'd like to see her, I think she misses you"

"That's totally fine, Roxy is always welcome" she said, bending down to kiss her favorite canine on the nose.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Luke said, scratching the back of his neck, his nervous tell that she loved. It was the only way she could read him, and that one thing was so obvious, it cracked her up.

"I honestly don't know what I am hoping will happen. I just didn't like leaving things like we did, I felt like I needed to see you again." she said, looking down at the ground.

Luke walked up to her, putting his arms around her, but not closing in the same as he had earlier today. He ran one of his hands through her hair, "Penelope"

"mmm"

"I have a confession to make"

"Yeah?" she said as she looked up at him

"I might have been acting in the beginning, but I wanted that kiss. Not just as part of the plan. I wanted you"

"Me too"

He laughed softly. "so did they end up being right?" he said, touching his forehead to hers

"I think so" then she added "but they can NEVER know"

"Deal"

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me"

* * *

The next chapter (Chapter 6) is smut, definitely rated M, if that's not your thing you can skip to chapter 7


	6. Chapter 6

\- Chapter 6-

\- Rated M -

This Chapter is pure smut, so if that's not your thing you can skip the chapter

* * *

He kissed her softly, and then more urgently, and pretty soon it was hard to tell when she ended and where he began. Eventually, her back was up against the front door, one of his legs between hers, holding her up, one hand still running through her hair, allowing him leverage for exploring her mouth with his tongue. The other hand as exploring lower, first trailing down her thighs, and up under her skirt. Eventually he touched her panties, groaning when he felt how wet they already were. He rubbed her clit through her panties and she moaned loudly, he chuckled, and removed his hand, to which she whined, before moving up and touching her cleavage and then slipping under the dress, and bra to caress her breast with his hand, first one and then the other, moving his mouth down to kiss as much of her breasts as he could, she was wriggling against him, trying to get to his belt, but she kept getting distracted by the pleasure she was experiencing.

Eventually he moved his mouth back up to hers, and his hands were under her dress, gripping her ass, exploring the feel of it, causing her to groan again. He started to lift up her dress, looking at her to try and figure out if that was too much too soon, she nodded slightly to go ahead. After he pulled her dress over her head he quickly undid her bra and he was mesmerized by her breasts.

"I've thought about these a lot" he said as he took one in his hand and moved his mouth over the other. She moaned her approval, and soon he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his, they continued to kiss as he moved them to her bed. She laid back on the bed, spreading her legs as he moved over her, hissing when she felt his erection at her entrance, even with clothes in between. She undid his belt, and pushed his pants over his hips, Luke helping her finish removing them, grinning as he moved back over to her "I like this view" he said, shaking his head and eagerly attacking each of her breasts again, causing her to groan again, bucking her hips up towards him. He moved his hand down to her center again, this time pushing her panties to the side, so that he could rub her clit, and then using one finger he entered her. She cried out, "Luke, Fuck!" He smirked, "Is that a good sound?"

"Yes, god yes" she answered as he added a second finger, continuing to thrust as she wiggled in response. Then he removed his fingers, which caused her to whimper in protest. He then pulled her panties off and settled between her legs. He used his tongue on her clit, while he slid 2 fingers back inside her, "Yes, so good" she moaned her approval of this development. He continued to fuck her with his fingers, thrusting in and out while he sucked on her clit with his mouth. I wasn't long before she came around his fingers, her entire body shivering, and she moaned some sort of gibberish, the only part he could make out was his name. He laid down next to her taking in how beautiful she looked lying there next to him, naked.

"Wow, Luke, that was… I have no words, they need to invent a new word to explain how awesome that is" she said, completely seriously. He smiled at her, one of his hands now cupping her face, the other was tracing circles on her legs, sneaking a little rub against her clit as he moved his hand higher.

They kissed for a while, and he continued to massage her breasts, as well as the skin of her inner thigh, and when she tried to push his boxers over his hips and guide his cock to her entrance, he grabbed her hand, pinning it over her head. She tried again with the other hand, again unsuccessful. Now he had both arms pinned with one hand as he smirked at her. "Patience" he went back to her breasts, using his other hand to rub her clitoris. Soon he moved southward, and when he licked up the length of her center, causing her to moan his name louder. He nipped at her clitoris and she bit her hand to stifle a scream. When he thrust his tongue inside her, while his fingers pinched at her clit, she came again, he smiled, he loved knowing he could make her come that easily.

"Please, Luke, I'm begging you." she said, desperately

"Begging for what?" he said, playing dumb, he was going to make her say it

"I need your cock inside of me, please"

"Since you asked nicely" he said as he broke their kiss to reach over to his pants pulling out a condom and putting it on. He settled between her legs, his cock brushing up against her entrance before he rubbed against her clit a few times, to which she moaned loudly, and then he finally entered her, slowly, trying to keep his movements to a minimum at first to allow her time to adjust. "My god, Penelope, you feel so good" he stammered. As she adjusted to him, he started thrusting harder and faster, moving her legs over his arm, and pushing them even wider, to allow him to penetrate new areas of her, changing the angle and driving her wild each time. "Oh Fuck, more" she stammered. Eventually, he had both legs over his shoulders, with one hand under her back, to help support her body at the right angle for maximum penetration. "So close" he stammered, as his hand was rubbing furiously at her clit. She came again, this time even stronger than before, her walls clenching so strongly around his cock that he instantly came along with her. "Oh god, Penelope" he moaned into her neck.

"You feel so fucking good" he murmured into her ear.

"Amazing. That. Was" she didn't even care that she didn't get the words in the right order, she was to blissfully happy in that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Later that evening, after round 2, Penelope laid snuggled up against him, enjoying the feeling of his body around hers, her hand holding his, "So how long do we need to hide this, before we can admit that we are actually together?"

"I don't know, a couple weeks?" he said, kissing her neck.

"I think at least that, I mean they probably still have dates picked out for their stupid bet"

"I don't know how easy it will be to hide it, because I don't think you should be allowed to wear clothes again, ever" he said as he started kissing down her naked back, before rolling her over towards him.

"Luke, do you think we should maybe talk about what this is?"

"If you want, I know that whatever this is, I want it"

"I just have one stipulation, I need to know that if you're sleeping with me, that you're not sleeping with anyone else."

"I'm not, and I would never do that to you"

"Good"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I don't care much about labels. I know this isn't a casual or one-time thing, so I'm good", she paused, "What about you?"

"I want to be with you Penelope, in any capacity that you'll allow"

The next day, back in the office, Penelope and Luke tried very hard to avoid being alone together, which was easier to do when she knew she'd seem him after work, assuming they didn't get a case. Prentiss noticed their interactions during a meeting and stopped by her office to check on her.

"Penelope, you have a minute?" she asked as she entered Penelope's lair.

"Yeah, for you Emily, I have all the time in the world" she answered.

"I couldn't help but notice things seemed a little different between you and Luke today, I don't know if I'd go as far as saying you were avoiding each other but it seemed a lot colder or sadder" Emily noted.

"Well, the play acting is over, now that the whole bet thing is done" Penelope explained, "So there isn't any need to keep that up" she paused, "I think we might both be relieved actually, happy to go back to normal"

"And how are you feeling about this?"

"I'm fine, totally - don't worry about me" Penelope said

Prentiss was still concerned about her friend, but noted that she didn't really seem down, even if she was a little more quiet than normal. So she left it at that and went back to work. That afternoon of course, they were assigned a case, in California and it seemed like a bad one that might take a long time to solve. Penelope was sad at the thought of Luke being so far away for many days, until Prentiss asked her to join them in the field.

 _Yay! I love going in the field, and now I get to see Luke even more_

She was grinning at the thought, but Luke's reaction was different, while he was originally disappointed at the idea of being away from her for several days, when Prentiss told Penelope to come along, he felt a bit of panic.

 _How on earth are we going to hide the fact that we are together, when we're all staying in the same hotel, spending every minute of every day together? This is going to get tricky_

 **I'm so excited I get to come with you guys**

Luke read Penelope's text as he was gathering his stuff

 **I'm glad your excited. I am happy that I don't have to be away from you -don't you think it's going to be hard to hide the fact that we're together when the team is sleeping next door?**

 **Oh, crap I hadn't thought of that. Prentiss will probably give us separate hotel rooms too.**

 **I'm still glad you're coming, we'll just have to be careful, that is unless you want to admit to them that they were right.**

 **No way, never. Careful it is.**

Luke smirked, it was going to be an interesting few days.

The flight out there was uneventful, Luke ended up sitting near Garcia, but not right next to her, which was in no way unusual. She spent most of her time searching things for the team and talking to JJ about random stuff.

Once they landed in LA things were hectic as they tried to get as much info as they could, but now they were in kind of a wait and see point and it was 8pm, which was 11pm eastern, so Prentiss decided everyone should go back and check into their hotel rooms. Penelope was dying to tell Prentiss that she and Luke only needed one room, but she knew she couldn't do that without giving it all away, so she accepted her room key and headed up to her room. Most of them were planning to meet back in the lobby in 20 mins to go find some food at a restaurant nearby.

Penelope noted that she was in Room 3023 and had JJ on one side and Rossi on the other. _Great._ Luke was down the hall in 3015, and he had Prentiss on one side and Reid on the other. Matt was next to JJ and Tara was next to Reid, so both rooms were surrounded by team mates.

They met up with the others and had a nice meal and as they were getting ready to walk back, they were waiting outside for some of the other members and Luke whispered in Penelope's ear "My room or yours? I have Prentiss and Reid next to me"

"I have JJ and Rossi next to me" she answered back, "I don't know which is worse, our boss or busy-body JJ" he smiled at her before replying "or traumatizing Reid versus irritating Rossi?"

"What do we do, sleep separately?"

"Hell no, I would let them find out about us before I will waste an opportunity like this… we'll just have to be very quiet"

Penelope blushed slightly at the thought of that and was almost thankful when others arrived outside and they started back to the hotel, for the interruption.

Once they got back to the hotel, Luke headed back to his room as if everything was normal, which confused her slightly at first, but she figured he had a plan, so she just went back to her room and decided to take a quick shower, but she didn't wash her hair. She was just putting PJs on when she heard a knock at her door, she ran to the door to answer it eagerly, but her surprise it was JJ.

 _Crap, how do I get rid of her before he comes over._

"Come on in JJ, if you don't mind let me finish this text I was sending to my neighbor about checking on Sergio" she explained as she furiously texted Luke saying JJ was here and she'd let him know when she left.

"You don't have to apologize for sending a text, especially when I just came over unannounced" JJ replied.

"Well, I don't like to text other people when I am with a friend, it seems rude unless it's something quick about something important, making plans type thing" she said, pausing for a second to make sure her text was sent, "but I have feeling if I don't send that now I will totally forget about it, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know how it is" JJ smiled at her. "So how are you doing?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she replied, thinking about her conversation with Prentiss earlier

"Well, I guess there is a part of me that wonders if you could have really been acting. I mean I believe you that it was your plan, you were doing that on purpose, but how do you fake chemistry like that?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"I saw you guys and it seemed, well genuine" she explained.

"We are good actors" Penelope replied, then continuing "I will admit it was enjoyable. Luke's actually a really good kisser, and he's not bad to look at, but he's also not the settling down type and I don't want to get involved with someone like that" she lied, blatantly.

"But are you OK with leaving it that way?" JJ said, just concerned about her friend

"Yeah, I am. I mean I think it was good actually, I got to scratch that itch so to speak, without thinking it would lead to more"

"I was going to say you guys seem, well different, now"

"I think that's the lack of tension, but it's not a bad thing"

"Well I am glad that you are doing so well, I was just concerned because I care about you and I want you to be happy, you know that right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I do" Penelope responded, and then she couldn't help adding "but be honest, you also feel guilty for hurting my feelings with that stupid bet"

JJ laughed, "yeah, I suppose so." she replied "I better get to bed, see you tomorrow morning"

"Good night JJ"

Penelope grabbed her phone as soon as JJ left to text Luke that the coast was clear, but she was surprised not to get a reply.

She decided to text him anyway that the coast was clear, and she turned on the TV, finding some mindless show to watch while she waited for him to reply.

There was another knock at the door, she answered it more cautiously this time. It was Luke

"Oh thank God, I thought you were going to be another team member coming over for a pep talk" she said as she ushered him inside, putting the do not disturb tag on the door.

"Um, won't they be suspicious of that?" he asked

"No, because I always do that when I am going to sleep, because I hate it when room service wakes you up by coming by earlier than I had to be up"

"Ah, good to know" he said, adding "Sorry it took me so long. About the same time JJ was coming to your place I got a visit from Prentiss, Matt and Reid, giving me the lecture on how if I hurt you they'll kill me"

"Why would they say that, do you think they know we're together?"

"No, I think they might suspect that something is or will be going on, but I think it's actually more along the lines of they are afraid you'll start wanting more and I wouldn't, and I better not break your heart type of thing"

"Ha, well I guess I should be flattered that they care"

"Yeah, because it's not you they are threatening"

"They aren't serious"

"I don't know about that" he said, "I mean they're not actually going to kill me, but I have a strong feeling that if we did break up that I'd be off the team", he said as she looked at him "come on, we both know they aren't going to ask you to transfer"

She nodded her head acknowledging he was right on that one.

"That was actually one of the main reasons I never said anything or made a move earlier. I liked you for a long time but tried to convince myself that you were off limits"

"But it didn't work?"

"Well, I had myself pretty convinced of that, but that didn't mean I wasn't falling for you at the same time. When you suggested getting them back for that bet it seemed like a good opportunity to see if you were feeling the same thing I was, and if not, we could just pretend it was all for the sake of the bet"

"I knew you had some sort of side-plan going on there!"

"It worked out pretty well didn't it?" he said as he pushed her back onto the bed, leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah, except for that whole we have to keep this quiet for a few weeks thing" she replied, between kisses "that is going to be torture"

* * *

Chapter 8 is mostly smut, rated M


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

This Chapter is Rated M

* * *

"Speaking of that, I think we need to be super quiet tonight. So how about this, if either of us makes a sound above a whisper, the other one stops." he said with a glint in his eye.

"Ooh, I like the idea of that" she grabbed the TV remote, "I'm going to turn the TV on though to provide a little bit of cover, just to help"

"Still the same rules though"

"Yes"

"This is going to be fun" he replied, smirking as he pulled off her tank top, releasing her breasts, putting his mouth on one and messaging the other with his hand. She moaned, not super loud, but above a whisper, so he stopped, pulling back.

"Sorry, I will be quieter" he didn't move. "I promise"

He went back to her breasts, soon moving one hand down to her center, and rather than messaging her clit as she might expect, he could feel she was already wet, so he inserted 2 fingers right away. She shrieked "oh Fuck" and so he stopped, removing his fingers

"Sorry, really I am. please" she whispered

"That is the second time, if I have to stop again I'm not going to re-start" he said, bluffing because he had no intention of actually stopping. But she shook her head and grabbed a pillow.

He started again, and to her credit she muffled her moans into the pillow, which were becoming more frequent as he used his mouth on her clitoris, and soon she came, her walls clenching around his fingers.

He came back up and kissed her, and she pushed him onto his back, "my turn" she said, positioning herself for the best angle for access to his cock. "Now you have to be quiet"

Luke didn't actually think it was going to be that hard, after all Penelope was the screamer in their relationship, and he'd had plenty of practice as a teenager getting off without making any noise, so he wouldn't attract attention, but boy was he wrong.

She removed his belt, and then pants and boxers, he managed to stifle a moan as she took him in her hands, it got a lot harder to stifle the one when she licked up the length of his cock, she smirked as she saw him biting his lip. She swirled her tongue around the head and he let out a small whimper. She paused looking at him

"sorry, I swear I'll be quiet"

She smirked as she sucked on the head of his cock and he couldn't hold back "Fuck" he groaned, so she stopped sitting back on the bed.

"No, please pen, I'll be quiet, I swear"

She noticed him doing a pretty good job at stiffing moans as she massaged his balls, and licked up and down his cock, but as she took all of him in to her mouth, and began moving up and down, he couldn't hold back, letting a whiny sounding "pen-el-ope".

So she stopped again.

"What? babe, I promise I'll be quite"

"That was the third time. I thought it was 3 strikes and you're out?" she said, playing with him.

"No, please, you can't. I have to. Oh my god" he started rambling, "Anything. I'll do anything just please keep going"

She smirked at him, "I had no intention of actually stopping" winking at him as she took the head of his cock into her mouth sucking on it before taking the rest of him.

"Holy fuck" he whispered, causing her to laugh

"Pen, I am so close" he whispered, trying to warn her "I can't. hold."

Instead of pulling away she took him into her mouth again, so far that he could feel the tip going down her throat and at that point he lost control, releasing his sperm into her mouth, she swallowed, and moved back up lie next to him "That was fun" she smirked.

"That was fucking amazing" he whispered into her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"Who knew you were such a noisemaker"

"Oh, come on, normally you make way more noise than I do" he kissed her, "but it is surprisingly hard to be completely silent"

She looked at him, "do you think we can... you know... silently?"

"We can sure as hell try" he said kissing her roughly. His cock still needed a little time to recover, so he took his time enjoying her breasts, holding back her arms when she tried to speed things along.

Eventually, he moved down to her clitoris, licking and sucking on it until she came, muffling her moans in a pillow, they were slightly above a whisper but let it pass. "OK, now, I need you" she whispered.

"Not just yet" he smirked as he entered her with 1 finger. He then removed that finger and traced her entrance with his tongue.

"Fuck" she moaned, fairly loudly. He stopped, looking at her.

"If that will make you stop and get inside of me, I don't care"

"That's not how this works" he smirked. "Every time you make a sound like that, I'm going to give you another orgasm before I give you what you really want"

"Oh my god" she whispered, grabbing the pillow and stuffing her face into it as he moved to suck on her clit and enter her with 2 fingers, before switching it up and entering her with his tongue while he rubbed her clit roughly with his fingers. She took her face out of the pillow, instead putting her hand in her mouth, biting it hard, causing him to increase the intensity and soon after she came, she managed to not make much of a sound, but there was no question as her walls clenched around his tongue, her whole body shivering under him.

He went and kissed her, and then laid down next to her.

"Um, I thought I was silent I would get what I really want"

He laughed, "fair enough", that's when he saw her hand, "Penelope, did you actually bite your hand so hard you drew blood?"

She looked down seeing her hand, which she had in fact bit that hard.

"Yeah, well that's your fault Mr." she kissed him, "but that doesn't mean you can stop"

"Your wish is my command" he said, after all that his erection had been screaming at him to do something, so he didn't waste any time, putting a condom on and teasing her slightly by rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit, causing her to let out a soft moan,

"Oh shit, I forgot, sorry" she pleaded.

He paused for maybe 3 seconds but then gave in, entering her as they both fought to hold back moans of pleasure.

"Oh my fucking god Penelope" he whispered into her neck, causing her body to get goosebumps.

"I know" she whispered back into his ear, causing him to use his fingers to rub at her clit as he increased the intensity of his thrusts.

"fuuuuuuuuuck" she whispered or stuttered softly.

He slowed down,

"what the hell?" she whispered, "that was so quiet"

He looked at her, she couldn't read his expression.

"You're not playing fair" she challenged him

"Why not?"

"Because I can't stop"

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, but I mean to punish you"

He laughed, rolling them over till he was on his back and she was straddling him.

"fair enough?"

 _Perhaps I should have thought that one through,_ she thought but decided to go with it. She wasn't a huge fan of being on top, she was always afraid she was going to be at a bad angle and it was murder on her thighs, but it did also feel good, she thought as she began moving up and down.

Luke realized he might not have made the best decision ever, because it was really hard not to make any sounds without the action of thrusting to focus on, especially as he watched her breasts bouncing around.

"Oh god" he stammered, "pen I'm close"

She stopped. "that was more than a whisper buddy"

"Please" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes and she almost relented, till she realized he was taking control and all of a sudden, she was on her back again.

"I realized there was something I could do about it" he whispered as he wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her clit as he increased his thrusts.

"Jesus Luke" she stammered.

He pulled out

"What? oh my god" she whispered, "Nooooo"

He put his hand out for her to help her up, she looked confused but accepted it. As soon as she was standing, she felt him pick her up and move her over sit on the dresser, where he entered her again, she leaned into his neck to stifle her moan and she didn't realize that she'd bit him till he yelped

"Ow!" he said fairly loudly, out of surprised. "Did you just bite me?" he asked at a whisper

"Yeah, sorry" she said kissing him as if that made it all better "I didn't mean to but if just felt sooo good"

He grinned "then I guess your forgiven" he said as he continued to thrust into her, shifting her slightly to change the angle so he could rub her clit better. "Oh fuck" she whispered into his ear, "so close" she whispered "me too" he whispered back, a few moments later as he saw her biting her own hand while she buried her face into his shoulder, he felt her walls clenching around him, hard sending him over the edge as well They both stood there together for a few moments, and then Luke pulled out, gently and helped her down off the dresser.

"What was wow" she said in a quiet voice, but above a whisper.

"I know, who knew having to be quiet made it even hotter"

"It was amazing, but now my hand kind of hurts" she lifted up her hand to show him, which was now covered with a bunch of red teeth marks, although only 1-2 of them seem to have drawn blood.

"Yeah, well my shoulder hurts too" he was exaggerating, he could still feel where she bit him, but it didn't really hurt. "who knew you were such a biter?"

"Ok, that sounds kind of creepy, like I am an unsub or something"

He laughed, "not even remotely close to like an unsub" he said as he kissed her again.

After they both used the bathroom, and Penelope gave him the extra toothbrush she'd packed because she knew this was going to happen, they both crawled into bed, still naked and cuddled while they fell asleep, which didn't take long for either of them.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

The next morning, Luke woke up early, as he often did. He didn't want to just leave Penelope, so he started kissing her ear, her neck, her breasts, until she responded.

"Luke, it's the middle of the night" she whined half-asleep

"Actually its 6am"

"That's the middle of the night" she replied

He smiled, "well, I am getting up and I didn't want you to wake up alone"

"that's cute, but you can leave now, I'm going back to sleep"

He laughed, "I'm going for a run, I'll bring you back a coffee"

He went back to his room, to grab running clothes and then went out for a run, he kept it fairly short since he'd had a lot of exercise the night before, and he stopped at the coffee shop next to their hotel. He knocked on her door but didn't get a response and he could hear the shower running. So he went back to his room, showered and then brought her coffee to her room.

"Hmm, I might just like you someday agent Alvez, if you keep bringing me coffee"

"Whatever it takes to get the ice queen to melt right?" he said smirking at her.

"It's almost time to be downstairs, you better go back to your room, we can't go down together" she said, "they are already going to be suspicious"

Penelope arrived to meet the group several minutes after Luke did, and they pretended to stay "hi" to each other as if they hadn't already seen each other that morning.

Luke noticed JJ and Rossi staring at them. He leaned in and whispered "You better call me newbie or something because they're suspicious"

"You wish newbie" she said sounding annoyed.

When they were heading out to the SUV's, JJ looked Prentiss, "do you think?" she asked nodding her head in their direction

"I don't know, it was quite over in Luke's room last night"

"I hear Penelope talking a couple of times, but it just sounded like the phone"

"Nothing else?"

"Well, I thought I heard her door after I had been over, once I was back in my room but I'm not sure. Plus I mean I had just been in her room, so someone else coming back doesn't exactly equal Luke spending the night, or she could have gone to get ice, whatever" she continued, "and I didn't hear anything else, maybe the TV for a while"

"Hmm, maybe they are together but not wanting to risk getting caught while on the road?" Prentiss thought out loud.

"I don't know, hotel sex in a new relationship? hard to pass up"

"Good point"

They had a busy morning and Penelope as at the precinct working on her computers while Luke had gone out with Spencer and Tara to check on a lead. On the way back they stopped and grabbed lunch, Luke getting some for Penelope too.

"Buying your girlfriend lunch huh?" Spencer said

Luke was surprised by how sure Reid sounded with his tease, "Merely being considerate and picking up food for our team member who is stuck at the police station all day and can't go out does not mean anything, beyond my being a more considerate teammate than you two"

"Sure" both Reid and Tara said at the same time.

Later as Luke as going off to deliver Penelope's lunch to her Spencer whispered, "The last day for the bet is the day after tomorrow, just FYI"

As much a Luke appreciated that, he had to keep denying it, "doesn't matter because there's nothing going on. But I hope you all are OK with all losing"

Spencer looked at him quizzically, as if he was thinking "are they really not together?"

"Hey hotshot, I brought you some lunch" he said as he opened the door to the office she was working in and setting her lunch on the desk.

"Wow, coffee and lunch?" she said "this girl is going to get spoiled"

"Well, don't get too used to it. Tara and Reid gave me a hard time about bringing you lunch so I might not tomorrow"

He leaned in speaking just above a whisper "but you want to know what's funny, I overheard Rossi and Tara comparing notes about last night trying to figure out whether we had sex and whose room we stayed in"

She laughed, "what did they conclude"

"Tara said it was quiet, which makes sense because I wasn't there, and Rossi said he heard the TV and he heard JJ and Penelope talking but that was it"

"Good"

"Oh yeah, but he did apparently hear your door either when I left at 6 or when I brought coffee by at like 7, so Rossi said something like "let's see what happens tomorrow""

"Crap"

"I was thinking maybe my room tonight, because Prentiss, Spencer and Tara are less of morning people"

"and less nosey than Rossi and JJ, what are they like the gestapo?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Spencer told me that the bet ends the day after tomorrow. That's the last day that someone has"

"Interesting"

"Now he could be baiting us. It seems less likely with Spence, but you never know"

That day was long and stressful, and nobody went back to the hotel before 2am, Penelope and Luke went back to the hotel at different times, so they just stayed in their own rooms.

The third day, Luke had a stroke of luck/genius. The hotel manager has actually called his room to ask how things were because they'd had some complaints about the people in the room above him. He said he didn't want to complain but it had been bad enough he'd been sharing a room with another teammate the other night, and so the hotel upgraded his room to a fancier room on a higher floor. It also had a better view, but he could care less about that, the best thing about that room was now 5 floors away from everyone else. He informed Prentiss about his room change, saying the hotel upgraded his hotel because of problems with the room above, and he was now on the 11th floor instead of the 5th or the 6th where everyone else was. Prentiss seemed a bit concerned, she liked to have everyone rooms together for safety, but it was Luke and he would be fine.

Penelope was excited, that night when they made it back to the hotel, around 9;30pm, she went back to her room like everyone else did, and she took a shower, fixed her make-up, and put on the sexiest dress she had with her, and very quietly left her room, with the do not disturb sign still on, and made her way up to Luke's room.

"This is awesome, we can be as loud as we want" she said suggestively to Luke as he showed her the room.

"Well, it would probably be good not to get noise complaints from neighbors, but we don't have hold back too much" he added, "plus I do think the walls are thicker in these rooms for more privacy"

After they made love and were lying in his bed, Penelope got up to use the bathroom, and a minute later he heard a shriek, so he ran into the bathroom to see what might be wrong

"Your room has a Jacuzzi tub!"

He laughed at how excited that made her but later that night he found he quite liked taking leisurely baths with Penelope.

It was 5:39am when Luke woke up Penelope. "You said last night you wanted me to walk you up early, so you could go back to your room"

"No I didn't"

"Well, yes you did. You just don't want to get up now, but it all depends on how determine you are to not let anyone find out, I don't care"

"Why does it have to be me that has to get up?" she said, starting to open her eyes.

"Because if I answered the door to your hotel room, that would only make it more obvious than you not being there"

"You and your logic at 5:30 in the freaking morning" she mumbled, putting clothes back on. "Are you sure they are going to stop by my room?"

"No, but yesterday I heard Matt mention to Rossi that he was going for a run at 6am tomorrow and asking him if he wanted to go, and I just have a hunch that's what they are up to"

"Well, I'm up now so I may as well go back to my room" she said shuffling towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10 -

Luckily, she made back to her room without incident, without seeing anyone actually. At 6:05am, Penelope heard a knock on her door.

"What the hell?" she answered the door, genuinely pissed off because she'd just fallen asleep again, "Oh my god, Penelope I'm so sorry" Matt apologized. "I thought this was Rossi's room, we were going to go for a run"

"Rossi's going on a run at 6am?" Penelope said skeptically, "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah" matt said slightly guiltily looking, _Why did I let the others talk me into this idea, it really is mean to wake the poor girl up at this hour_ , he thought.

"Why don't you just come in and see for yourself that Luke isn't in here"

Matt laughed, but did take a couple steps in and saw that clearly, Luke wasn't in there.

"Now let's go make sure Rossi's up"

"Well, actually-" Matt started to try to say he'd changed his mind, since Rossi gave him strict instructions not to actually knock on his door at 6am. "Maybe that's not a good-" But Penelope ignored his protests, instead pounding on Rossi's door.

"What the hell Matt, you're only supposed to knock on p-" Rossi said as he answered the door, surprised to see Penelope and Matt.

"Simmons here told me he mistakenly knocked on my door instead of yours at 6am in the morning. Whose door was he actually supposed to be knocking on?" Penelope said in a loud enough voice that JJ was soon opening her door too.

"That's right. You all suck. If you ever wake me up at 6am again just for one of your stupid bets, there will be HELL TO PAY" she glared at them all. "Am I clear?"

They all nodded silently as she turned around and slammed her door shut. Matt looked at JJ and Rossi, "I don't know whether to laugh hysterically or feel really bad about that"

JJ started laughing, Rossi mumbled it was too early for this crap and they went back to bed, while Matt did actually go on the run that got this whole thing started.

 **Good call newbie, Matt "accidentally" knocked on my door at 6am, and they totally got busted when I knocked on Rossi's door and he answered it telling Matt he was supposed to be knocking on my door not his.**

 **I'm glad it was worth the effort, I have feeling I will be hearing about this soon.**

Luke decided to be one of the first ones' downstairs, so he showed up at 7:45am, and he struggled to contain the laughter as Rossi and JJ came over, they looked so guilty.

"Hey, thanks for waking me up at 6am. After your little stunt Penelope called me because she said if she got woken up it wasn't fair that I got to sleep" he glared at them, "what the hell did you guys do?"

JJ held up her hands "I had nothing to do with it other than be a witness when I heard Penelope practically screaming at Rossi and Matt"

"I'm getting to old for this crap" Rossi muttered.

Penelope showed up surprisingly early at 7:55, at about the same time as Spencer and Matt. She just glared at everyone till Prentiss and Tara showed up at 7:58. Prentiss sensed something had happened, "What's going on? why do you look so mad Penelope?"

"Oh please, as if you weren't part of that brilliant little plan" Penelope complained.

"What, did you and Luke get woken up to early this morning or something?" Prentiss teased.

"No, these two got caught, when Simmons woke me up at 6am, only to find my room empty, other than myself, because what do you know I was actually sleeping in there alone" she glared at JJ again to make sure she knew she was part of all this.

"And apparently, I didn't stick to the script because I thought I'd help Matt knock on the correct door, when Rossi opened it rebuking Matt because he was only supposed to be knock on MY door"

Pretty much everyone was looking down at the ground at that point, Penelope looked at Luke with her eyes sparkling. She was LOVING this.

"I meant what I said, if any of you try to pull a stunt like that again, I will make you pay"

"I'm sorry Penelope" Matt said, "They made me, being the new guy and all"

She looked at Luke "There is just something about Simmons, he's so dreamy, I can't really stay mad at him, but the rest of you" She turned around, and stomped towards the SUV with Luke laughing following behind.

"So you guys really were in your own rooms this morning?" Prentiss asked Luke as they walked towards the SUVs.

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" he added "I at least am smart enough not to wake Penelope up before the sun comes up"

"We honestly figured she wouldn't be in there, that she was up in your room, so you know Matt could accidentally get it wrong but when she didn't answer after repeated knocking it would be clear she wasn't in there" Prentiss said sheepishly.

"Well, a very pissed off Penelope is what you get for being wrong" he replied smirking. "I for one am loving not being the subject of her anger for once"

Penelope played up her being pissed at everyone the whole rest of the day, make them feel guilty enough that they brought her coffee, and lunch, and a neck rub, and fetched things for her. She even persuaded Prentiss to let everyone quit early, since it's not like they were making any real progress anyway and go out for a group dinner at around 7:30pm.

As they got back to the hotel around 9, Penelope was headed to her room, "I'm going to bed. Do not under any circumstances other than the hotel being on fire, or one of you being shot, wake me up before 7am, am I clear?" Penelope demanded. They all muttered a "yes" or "clear" in response.

"So do you guys think that they're really not together?" JJ asked Spencer and Prentiss as they were hanging out in the lobby, feeling too early to go to bed just yet.

"I know that I am not about to be wrong again, it's so not worth it" Prentiss declared.

"I don't know, I almost think Penelope is over-selling it" Spencer replied. "I mean does it really make sense for her to get that pissed off about getting woken up an hour early?"

"Well, Penelope is not a morning person" JJ commented. "But she is probably also playing it up, because she's still mad we made the bet in the first place, so that might be why she's overselling this particular thing"

"Call me paranoid, but could they have known about the plan and Penelope just came back REALLY early?" Prentiss wondered

"How? unless she's bugging our phones or something I don't see how anyone could get that lucky and figure out things that many times" JJ replied

"No, I guess we just have to admit it, they aren't couple despite seeming so much like one" Prentiss finally decided.

* * *

The next chapter (chapter 11) is rated M


	11. Chapter 11

\- Chapter 11-

This chapter is rated M, the next chapter is not

* * *

"Remind me never to piss you off or make a bet regarding you" Luke said to Penelope as they laid in bed, spooning. Penelope had waited until it as almost 11pm before making her way up to Luke's room.

"Do you think I'm being too hard on them?" she asked after a few moments of silence

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, as pissed as I was that they were making bets about my love life, it did actually bring us together, which is so amazing, I guess I feel a little bit bad about being mad for something that had such a positive effect"

"I'd say they have suffered enough, and like you said, something really amazing came out of it, so why don't you just let it go. No need to be mad, no need to be thankful about the bet. It's just in the past"

"What's actually really wise newbie, when did you get so smart?"

"I always have been, you've just been working so hard to convince yourself you didn't like me that you didn't notice"

"I have a confession to make" she said as she turned around pressing her breasts up against Luke's chest.

"What is it?"

"I kind of miss the first night, having to be all quiet. It was so hot" she said blushing.

"You want to go back to your room don't you"

"Yeah, I mean not without you"

"Let's go"

They got up and got dressed, and it was about 2am when they quietly went back to her room.

"Same rules as before? anything about a whisper and you stop?"

"mmhm" she said as she kissed him,

"Can you try not to bite me this time?" he said smirking at her

"I make no promises"

Luke slowly undressed Penelope, kissing all over her body and making her squirm, before he made her come with his fingers, before he finally entered her. "oh Pen, fuuuck" he whispered into her ear, _how is it possible this feels even better than before?_

She squealed pretty loudly as she came shortly after he put her 2nd leg over his shoulder, but it seemed too cruel to abruptly just stop mid-orgasm, but he whispered as she came down from her orgasm "don't think you're not going to pay for that violation" causing her to grown, albeit very quietly.

She was confused when he pulled out, as he hadn't come yet, "get up" he instructed her and she did as told. He led her into the bathroom, where he prompted her to bend over the bathroom vanity, he used his hands to open her legs wider and enter her from behind, them both facing the mirror.

'Oh god Luke" Penelope exclaimed, forgetting about the rules.

 _Oh man, I don't want to stop_ Luke thought, but he did

"no, Luke please, I'm sorry"

"That's twice you just were way too loud"

"I'm sorry it was just such an amazing feeling I forgot where I was" she pleaded, "please?"

"Fine" he said when he couldn't stand it anymore, instead starting to thrust harder and harder, while he held one of her hips for stability, he took the other hand up to her breast, pinching at the nipple. She let out a pitiful whimper

"are you OK?" he was concerned not having really hard that noise from her before

" .good." she stammered, "I'm close."

"Me too, come for me Penelope" he whispered in her ear reaching around to rub her clit, causing her to come, biting her arm to contain her scream.

He was almost there, but it was just so hot to watch her in the mirror, trying to hold back, he increased his trusts and changed the angle of their stance, "oh, god, Pen, close" he whispered

"Luke!" she whispered as she came again, her walls clenching around him and sending him over the edge as well. They both stood there for a few minutes, so spent and so blissfully happy, before he pulled out, and helped her get back in bed.

"Luke, I still can't believe how hot it was to watch you fucking me, to watch us, in the mirror and not be able to make any sounds" she shook her head, "so amazing".

"I know, you're especially cute when you are trying to stifle a scream, looking around for something to bite onto"

"Ironically, I think the 2nd orgasm was even better, but it was like by that point I couldn't make sounds anymore"

"You know you weren't all that quiet, I hope that nobody heard you"

"Honestly, for that orgasm, I don't care"

"That good huh?"

"Yeah"

Penelope gave a contented sigh as she laid there in his arms, both of them falling asleep quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

It was probably a good thing that they managed to catch the unsub the next day and headed home on what was essentially and overnight flight back to the east coast. While Penelope had LOVED their time in the hotel rooms, it was a bit exhausting to get up early and go back to one room and hide things from everyone, it was a bit of a relief to get back to what now felt pretty normal.

The funny thing was, it ended up not being all that hard to hide their relationship. She still enjoyed teasing him, and he the same. They fell into a pretty easy rhythm of not being affectionate at work, and basically not keeping their hands off each other at all during their off time. Penelope found that was not only better for work it was kind of fun to have something to look forward to getting home to.

It had now been almost 4 months since the whole bet/trip to LA thing, and Penelope was facing a dilemma. Luke had asked her if she might want to think about moving in with him, his place being better for Roxy, or getting a new place for both of them. She wanted to, but how was she going to manage to do that without the team finding out. She was legally required to notify the FBI if her address changed, and while she was the computer file person she was pretty sure that Prentiss would see Luke's address on her file if she did that. Not to mention when JJ and others would often stop by her apartment, so where would she tell them she lived?

She was debating this while she laid in his bed, her head resting on his chest with her arm across his waist

"Luke?"

"Yes Penelope"

"I was thinking about that question you asked the other day"

"About moving in?"

"Yeah"

"and?"

"Well, I want to, but I'm torn...I don't see how I could possibly do that without the team finding out" she explained about having to change her address and people stopping by, "and I like this little world where we have us, separate from the team" she sighed, "I don't want things to change if they know"

"Can I make a confession?"

"What did you do?" she looked back at him suspiciously.

He chuckled at her reaction, "Why do you always assume I did something?"

"Well you said something about a confession"

"Fair enough, well it wasn't that I did anything really, but the team already knows, about us"

"What?!" she sat up in bed alarmed, "for how long?!"

"About a month, maybe more like 3 weeks"

"Why? how? why didn't you tell me before?"

"Remember that case where the team went to Montana?" she nodded, "We were getting in super late, like 2am. I don't remember why but I got a ride home with Prentiss instead of driving myself home, I think maybe I'd driven into the office with you before we left?"

"and?"

"And your car was in front of my house, so Prentiss insisted on coming up to the door. You were asleep in the bedroom, and while that door was closed, your purse was on the counter, shoes by the entry, your sweater or something on a chair"

"Oh god"

"So yeah, we were pretty much busted, I mean how do I explain you being at my house at 2am, when we've been gone for a week"

"So how come nobody said anything?"

"I knew Prentiss was going to tell them, so the day after we had another case and when we were on the plane I told them, and I also told them that they owed you, for the whole bet/waking up early thing so they were not to say anything"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to save you from having to tell everyone, all the questions, and it worked, I mean they tried to get me to admit that we were together in LA but I said nope, we didn't get together until the week before Prentiss as your car at my house or right before the montana case. Which would be a month ago. I'm not sure they believed me, but they couldn't make me cave"

"And I totally would have" she kissed him, "I love you"

"I love you too Penelope" he said kissing her again. They had both admitted that to each other shortly after LA, but she never got tired of hearing about it.

"Ok, then I will move in" she said, "that is, if you still want me to, since it sounds like the team already thinks I live here anyway"

"I don't know if they think you live here, but they know about us, and gather you have a key, and they know you watch Roxy for me a lot"

"I do sometimes wonder if I would stay with you if it weren't for Roxy, I love her" she said giggling at the ridiculousness of that.

—/The end/—


End file.
